EarthBound Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Sprite Sloppyness I noticed on a lot of the articles about characters, the image of the character's sprite looks sloppy because the pixels are distorted. This is because of the length of the character's sprite is set to a number that doesn't work well with the real length of the sprite. Most EB Character's sprite lengths are 23, but the image on the templates has them set to 50. Please, if you see any sloppy sprites, change the length from 50 to 46, or whatever is twice the length of the original sprite. Food Eater 06:31, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Not entirely relevant to what I said above, but I just realized that images of sprites, when re-sized, look all blurry now. I know this wasn't how it used to be. Everything used to be all sharp and down to the edge of the pixel... AKA: sprites looked GOOD. Is there a good reason why this was done? Food Eater 08:13, 16 November 2008 (UTC) There's no deliberate reason why this one done. Honestly no one in their right mind would sabotage a small wiki community's sprites. To imply that would be just silly. PNG images, when without the "|thumb|" parameter, will always blur when they are oversized, even by a single pixel. I've been around here for a long time and this is something I have always noticed with oversized PNGs here. The EarthBound sprites aren't proper PNGs either (you'll notice the white and gray squares surrounding the sprite of properly done PNGs). They're just simple images I whipped up months ago to illustrate the characters in-game. So that will be something to correct in the unforeseeable future. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 09:30, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :I've started correcting the broken PNG sprites. Any sprites which appear in the character Infobox have been corrected, and I will soon be working on those which use the various enemy Infoboxes, as well. Any sprites of the characters should now be designated to the Sprite parameter of the Infobox. You can read more about this (in addition to other Infobox guidelines) in the documentation for the character Infobox. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Vixen']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'Windstorm']] 21:43, 17 November 2008 (UTC) discussion on making a stats page Stats Hi everyone. I am a newly registered user, but I have been following the Earthbound wikia for some time. Something that has been bothering me on this Wika are the stats pages. It would be better if instead of having nine loose stats pages (IQ, Guts, Defense, etc.) we combined them all into one large Stats page. We could define Stats as a whole, then bullent point each stat and describe what they do in the game. This page could also be a cross-game page. We could include seperate sections for all of the games then describe what each stat does for each game. Personally, I wouldnt mind compiling these articles all by myself, but admittedly I am pretty new to editing wikis. Also, Im not sure how the mods would react if I started deleting pages and making new ones. Let me know what you guys think. This is a great wiki, but I feel that serious organizations must be done. Theredpikmin (talk) 14:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Suggestions for Guidelines Suggestions for Guidelines Hello, folks. I was lookng through at all of the stubby pages for locations and characters and I thought that we could expand on them by having a set of "guidelines" for them. Such "guidelines" might be/include: For characters * Their locations as found in the game that they appear in, can be multiple * Their attacks * Their stats, if possible * An infobox For locations * An unmarked map of the area(s) * The items found in boxes in the area (if applicable) * The enemies found in the area (if applicable) I hope you like these. If you have any other ideas or feedback on this, let me know on my "Talk" page or something. Pigmask Colonial (talk) 00:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC)